


Everything I Am is Yours

by azareth



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Belong AU, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26955355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azareth/pseuds/azareth
Summary: After a nearly two year long break-up, Geralt and Jaskier try to get back together.Set between the lines of theBelong ficepilogue.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Kudos: 35





	Everything I Am is Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Written to fill the bingo prompts Hurt/Comfort and Love Confessions, hosted by the Witcher Writer's Circle server.
> 
> Additional The Witcher ficlets on my [Tumblr](https://aalizazareth.tumblr.com/post/626655210860920832/the-witcher-masterlist).

“So… you wanna get a cup of coffee?” Geralt asked Jaskier, his lips still moist from the surprise kiss they’d shared moments before.

Jaskier’s face was an attractive hue as he stood across Geralt, looking tired, anxious, and excited. “That, uh, yes. That sounds lovely.”

“Buddies won’t mind?”

“Oh, they’re long gone,” Jaskier said, waving absently. “I’ll just get my guitar from the van?”

“OK.” Geralt slid his hands into his pockets as the cold ate at them. “I can wait.”

“Five minutes,” Jaskier promised.

“Take your time.” Geralt sidestepped for Jaskier to hustle between the venue and the tour van. He was still in shock that this was happening— nearly two years after breaking up, they’d both admitted to having lingering feelings for each other. They’d kissed. And now, they were going for a coffee. He ran a hand over his beard and checked the time. It took Jaskier four minutes to return with his guitar over one shoulder. “Ready to go?”

“Lead the way.” The musician smiled, and when Geralt didn’t move, the joyful expression flickered. “Wh-what?”

“Nothing.” Geralt shook his head. It had been so long since he’d last seen that smile, he’d been caught off guard. Many nights had been spent dreaming of Jaskier, loathing himself for ever having stolen his joy. “I’m actually parked not too far. In case you want to leave the guitar in my car.”

“That’s alright, I don’t mind having it on me.” Jaskier slid beside him and they walked, silently searching for a place that was still open. After a few minutes Geralt pulled out his phone, dismayed by how poorly he knew this area of Cambridge. Google Maps showed him an open place less than 0.2 miles away so they went there and took seats by the window. “Gosh," Jaskier said, "it’s been ages since I’ve seen the city.”

“How was the tour?” Geralt asked.

“Well,” Jaskier pinched the bridge of his nose, “I’d say it was both life-changing and exhausting. Frankly I’m a bit surprised I made it this far without falling prey to a cold, or what have you. I’d forgotten just how unforgiving life on the road can be.”

“Hmm. It’s hard work,” Geralt said. “What will you do now?”

“Take a break,” Jaskier said. “Do some writing. I have a few songs for my next album fleshed out, and a few more ideas to put down. Beyond that, I’m still engaged to teach at the high school, so probably get back to that as well.”

“Jesus.” Geralt couldn’t help but to be impressed. “I hope the school doesn't run you too ragged.”

“I haven’t got much left to give them to tell you the truth. I fear I’ll have to sever ties eventually.” Jaskier laughed, thanking the barista who delivered their coffees to their table. “So, I hear you’ve got a shiny new job.”

“Tech support,” Geralt said, staring into the black pool of his coffee. “Nothing shiny about it, but the pay is good. Work is stable. There are other mutants there and I don’t have to hide anymore.”

“I’m happy for you, Geralt. Truly,” Jaskier said, and Geralt knew from his soft smile he meant it. “I couldn’t have expected to see you tonight but I’m glad you came.”

“Sorry for the surprise…”

“Oh, nonsense. I know we didn’t exactly end on good terms,” Jaskier bit his lip, and dropped his eyes momentarily into the cream of his latte. “But I meant what I said before. Nothing has really changed in me. Not so far as my feelings for you are concerned… I shook everything except for you.”

“There’s been nights I wished I could take back what I said and did to you.” Geralt frowned, the memory of their breakup at the forefront of his mind. It was not his proudest moment. “I know I made you a promise and broke it, along with your heart.”

Jaskier thought about that, nodded concedingly, and said, “Geralt… my heart was broken a long time ago. Repeatedly, no less. I was barely hanging on by a thread when we met.”

“I know.” Geralt sighed, and pulled a deep drink of his coffee. “Made things worse.”

“I don’t know if you’ve ever considered it this way but… I think I needed that,” Jaskier said with a frown. “Our breakup, I mean, and the way it went. Don’t get me wrong, I don’t think I ever want to endure such turbulence again. But if it weren’t for that, I wouldn’t have sought therapy. I feel stronger today than I did a year and half ago. In a strange way that’s all thanks to you.”

“I wanna get back together,” Geralt replied promptly to that. “Take it slow, or any pace you want. If you want to break things off down the line, I’ll back off. But if you’ll let me, Jaskier, I want to make things right with you. Now that I get what you said to me, and now that I see myself as… more, I’ll give you the world.”

“Whole world is a bit much, don’t you think?” Jaskier said, tempting a shy smile, his delphinium blue eyes bright in the coffee shop lights.

“I’ve been alive a really long time, Jaskier.” Geralt felt weary just then, in a way he didn’t often let come to his mind: the weariness of walking the earth as a mutant with no foreseeable expiration date. “Did a lot I’m not proud of. Met a lot of people. Lost even more. I’ve been alone a long time. When we were together I kept thinking constantly about how what I am would get in the way of us. That’s why I went so long without telling you about the mutation. And now that it has, now that we’re on the other side of it, I’m ready to walk by your side.”

“I worry, Geralt…” Jaskier sighed.

“Be surprised if you didn’t.”

“I’ve dreamed of this moment so often, it doesn’t seem quite real to me hearing you say all of this. I worry that even though we are both stronger from the past, and better off, that perhaps things might not work out. No matter how hard we try, what if we can’t make it work?” Jaskier looked wistfully out the window. “I hate to say it but, I know I can handle losing you one more time. Given the choice I would avoid it altogether. I mean, what if we are better off as friends?”

“I can be your friend,” Geralt said, “if that is what you want in the end. Doesn’t change the fact that I will always love you.”

“I see…”

Geralt reached across the table to take Jaskier’s hand, wondering what more he could say to soothe those worries when words did not seem to be enough. He slid a thumb across Jaskier’s knuckles and maintained eye-contact.

“You seem really beat.” Unlike him, Jaskier was only human, and prone to exhaustion much more quickly than Geralt. In addition, a conversation like this, so soon after the last night of a sold out tour, was bound to be taxing. “Can I drop you home?”

Jaskier nodded, looking relieved, and rose. They exited the coffee shop, walking back to Geralt’s car, for a very brief ride back to the South End.

“Do you wanna have dinner?” Geralt said once he parked.

“Geralt,” Jaskier replied dubiously, “it’s two in the morning.”

“No, I mean, uh, in a few days. When you’re all rested and stuff.” Geralt cleared his throat. “Got a few places in mind. I could come and pick you up right here, if you want.”

“I’d love that,” Jaskier said, his hand reaching for Geralt’s arm. “I would, really. I just need some time, okay?”

Geralt gave a singular nod. “Alright. Let me walk you to the door…”

“Thank you,” Jaskier replied softly. Outside his building, he held Geralt’s hand, and they kissed again, even though neither one of them was sure of anything. “Thank goodness you came to the show tonight,” the musician whispered, and something wet on Jaskier’s face met Geralt’s skin.

“What do you mean?”

“I’ve been asking myself all this time whether it was all worth it. What we went through, and the music taking off the way it has. Whether something else would come out of it, and I think it did,” Jaskier sniffled. “It finally did, my love. You came back to me.”

Geralt enfolded Jaskier in a tight embrace and felt the slight tremble of emotion against him. “I won’t go anywhere. Not ever again,” he said, meaning it with every fiber in him.

* * *

It was hard to tell just how long to wait. Geralt didn’t want to overwhelm Jaskier, particularly not so soon after his return, so he gave it about a week before bringing back the idea to go out to dinner. They were in brief contact during the days in between and agreed upon a Saturday night — drinks somewhere nice in the Seaport District and then dinner. Geralt dressed nicely for the occasion, in some attempt to blend in at least partially with the upscale crowd they were sure to encounter, and because he wanted, for once in a long time, to look good for somebody.

“Hi! You came up,” Jaskier said, seeing Geralt at his doorstep.

“I’m parked around the corner,” Geralt said. “Figured I would.”

“Don’t you look dashing.” Blue eyes took him in from head to heel and back. Jaskier’s mouth curved into an appreciative line. “Going somewhere posh, are we?”

“Something like that.”

“I’ll just get my coat.”

Geralt stood to one side of the doorway, not having expected to be invited inside, and yet curiously aware of the detail nonetheless. Jaskier moved slowly. On their way to the car, he reached out to give Jaskier a sideways hug, and pressed his mouth tentatively on the musician’s temple for a kiss that was awkward in the end.

“Ah, is this where we’re going?” Jaskier eventually said, looking out the windshield at the tall building. “I’ve been meaning to have a drink here.”

“I came once with colleagues. Food was good,” Geralt said. Expensive, but well made. They elevated to a rooftop deck that was thankfully covered, given the winter, and warmed with enclosed fire pits. Once they were escorted to their reserved nook, orders for drinks to start the night were made.

“Killer view.” Jaskier looked wearily around, handsome in the city lights, and then met Geralt’s eye. “How’s your week been?”

“Busy with work,” Geralt admitted. “Tonight is the highlight, honestly.”

“Have you been waiting for the weekend to arrive?”

“I wanted to see you. You getting enough rest?”

“I am trying,” Jaskier sighed. He still looked worn, though less than before. “My phone has been blowing up with a lot of content, and so keeping up with that has been a challenge.”

“Fans?”

“Well, engagement with them is great promotion. My label does some of the work but not quite enough, and so a lot of it falls to me. I do appreciate all the love and attention,” Jaskier said. “But I’ve got to get better at taking a step back now and again.”

“Your energy level does seem on the lower end,” Geralt remarked slowly, worried it was his fault somehow. “Is tonight too soon?”

“No, no, no, I was looking forward to this!”

“Well, if you get too tired, let me know and I’ll drop you back.” Geralt reflected he ought to have proposed something more low key, but then, would that not have been seen as lazy? “Maybe next time we can stay in.”

“Your place?”

Geralt nodded. “Or yours. Either one.”

“Gosh your place must be such an empty nest. When does Ciri get back?”

“I’ll pick her up for the holidays.” Geralt frowned. “She’s been good at coming home for all of them so far but there is a void without her around.”

“Have you told her we’ve talked?”

“She’s over the moon about it.”

Jaskier grinned. “That’s my girl. You know she came by to one of sh—”

“Geralt?” a voice nearby interrupted. Geralt looked up, his golden eyes meeting with Triss. “Hey handsome!”

“Hey Triss.” He rose, surprised to see her here. She looked great, in a dress that accentuated her frame rather well. Geralt gave her a hug. “How are you? How’s the kid?”

“I’m well! Girls night,” Triss said, “so Leo’s home with the sitter. My friends have been pointing you out from afar ever since you walked in, and I wondered if I didn’t know that particular silver fox. You really look incredible in a suit.”

“Thank you. You too.” Geralt briefly shook his head and frowned. "Uh, in a dress."

Triss laughed with a hand on his shoulder and Geralt stroked his beard, his eyes landing on Jaskier. “Triss, this is Jaskier. I’ve told you about him.”

“Hello,” Jaskier said, extending his hand, pleasant but rigid.

“Hi, oh, so _you’re_ Jaskier,” Triss’s eyes widened with recognition. “It’s nice to finally meet you.”

Jaskier exchanged a look with Geralt, who partly wished Triss hadn’t said that.

“Well, I won’t intrude,” she quickly added, “just wanted to say hello. Geralt, I'll tell the girls looking is all they'll get. Enjoy your night.”

“Yeah, you too.” Geralt returned to his seat, shot back his drink, and figured now was as good a time as any to order. “You hungry?”

Jaskier made a non-committal sound. “Beautiful acquaintance. Who is she?”

“Triss? She, uh, helped me find a job.”

“Oh?”

“Works at an agency that connects mutants, some with criminal records, to inclusive companies with on-the-job training.”

“Well,” Jaskier cocked his head in the direction Triss had come. “Miss Agency and her gals think you’re a silver fox.” Jaskier picked up a menu. “Not that she’s wrong but, that was a bit familiar of her. I assume you’ve slept with her?”

Geralt hesitated. Then, not seeing a point in lying about this, he said, “Yes. A while ago. Now we’re just friends. She’s a single mom so, once in a while I help her with errands and stuff.”

“Of course she’s the single mum,” Jaskier scoffed. “You have impeccable taste, mate.”

“I do?” Geralt’s brain short-circuited. “Wait, you knew about her?”

“Ciri told me about her months ago, though I hadn’t expected such a vixen. How silly of me.”

“There’s nothing between us.”

“Except friendship. So, did you break it off or did she?”

Geralt frowned. “Does that really matter?”

“So it was her?”

“I didn’t say that.”

“It was you, then.”

“What are you, a cop?”

Jaskier smiled triumphantly. “What was your reason?”

Geralt cast his eyes around, an uneasy smile forming on his face. “She wanted to get serious and I couldn’t. I told her I still had feelings for you. Can we order now, officer?”

He flagged down a waitress, unsure of what Jaskier made of that answer, though he was glad for the drop in subject. Their dinner date was fine after that, if not tepid, and then he dropped Jaskier home.

On the drive home Geralt found himself wondering if their outing could have gone better, almost certain that Triss turning up out of the blue had soured Jaskier’s mood. The musician hadn’t been in great spirits to begin with and his mood had taken a nosedive afterwards. Geralt let it be, hoping for another opportunity to reassure Jaskier he’d meant it when he said he wanted to get back together, and was willing to give a potential second go at their relationship everything he had.

The week started quietly with radio silence from Jaskier. In the middle of a Wednesday afternoon, while he answered emails, Geralt’s phone rang, displaying Jaskier’s name. He locked his machine and went out to the back staircase to pick up the call.

“Hey.”

“Hiya Geralt!”

“Everything okay?” Geralt asked.

“I hate to do this out of the blue but—” Jaskier paused to cough something violent and dry. “Sorry. Do you think you could help me with something? After work, of course. I know you’re busy.”

“What is it?” Geralt frowned, concerned by how unwell Jaskier sounded.

“It seems I’ve finally come down with my annual end of tour sniffles, and I’ve just run out of cold medicine, so I wondered if you’d stop by a pharmacy for me?”

“OK. Tell me what you need. I’ll pick it up.”

Jaskier gave the name of a brand of cold and flu relief medication Geralt was familiar with, whenever Ciri came down with a common illness. Unlike him, so far as he could tell, his daughter was not immune to human diseases.

“I would go myself,” Jaskier croaked, in between sneezes, “but my limbs aren’t too happy with me right now and I don’t think I’d make it very far.”

“I’ll do it. You just sit tight.”

“Bless you. And please don’t let this interfere with your work, I won’t be going anywhere anytime soon, anyway.”

“Don’t worry about that. I’ll head to the CVS Pharmacy near my office.” With that said, they hung up, and Geralt walked back into the office going straight for his manager. “Something personal just came up. You mind if I finish remotely today?”

“Not at all. Go take care of whatever you need.”

“Thanks.”

“Take a laptop, in case you’ll be remote tomorrow as well. Just text me when you’ll know.”

Geralt smiled sincerely at the woman. “You’re the best. Appreciate it,” he said, and quickly packed up as he let the rest of the team know he’d be reachable by phone in case of anything, though Geralt knew they were good at this sort of thing — and he would be left to handle his personal matter. He hit the pharmacy and picked up what Jaskier needed, then made for a grocery store for supplies, not knowing what Jaskier might lack in the fridge, but willing to make him comfort food. As much as was needed.

Thirty minutes later, with a laptop bag over his shoulders, Geralt was at Jaskier’s doorstep with meds and groceries. He was welcomed by a pale, greasy-haired man in a blanket burrito.

“Geralt!” Jaskier blinked and fish-mouthed. “You… Work… How?”

Geralt advanced with a frown, placing a backhand on the musician’s brow. “You’re burning up.”

“Am I?” Jaskier grinned, all chattering teeth and illness. “Hadn’t noticed one bit.”

“Can I come in?”

“Oh, yes, please.” Jaskier moved to one side and then shut the door. “Don’t mind the mess. Haven’t felt much up to cleaning, though I was hoping to do so before you arrived. It’s the middle of the afternoon, Geralt, won’t work mind?”

Geralt put his things down and leveled Jaskier with a sincere look. “You’re more important.”

Jaskier softened, scooted forward, and sifted through the bags. He tilted his head curiously at the groceries and pulled out a carrot bunch. “Oh, Geralt… Are you going to make me a soup?”

“Wasn’t sure what you had in the fridge, so I grabbed anything I could think of.”

Jaskier looked up at him, engulfed in his nest of blankets. “I meant to go grocery shopping. I swear it.” He smiled and Geralt returned it faintly. “Thank you for coming so quickly. No doubt I’ll be back to my full strength by tomorrow.”

Geralt lowered to his level on the couch and picked out the medication. “I brought my laptop, in case you’re not. Should have called me sooner,” he said, leaning in for a kiss that was met with a hasty blockade of fingers.

“I didn’t want to get you sick,” Jaskier protested.

Geralt smiled, choosing to tell Jaskier some other time how that was practically impossible, and moved the fingers out of the way to claim a kiss. “Take the meds. I’ll get started in the kitchen.”

“Yes, sir.”

Around six o’clock, he put a fed and medicated Jaskier to bed, intending to get his laptop to finish his work when a febrile hand fisted loosely into his shirt to keep him close.

“I love you,” Jaskier murmured, eyes laden with sleep.

“I love you too,” Geralt said, and stayed in bed a few extra minutes, until the musician fell to dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Follow me on Tumblr [@aalizazareth](https://aalizazareth.tumblr.com) for more!


End file.
